Technology currently exists which allows the user of a DVD player to filter objectionable content of a DVD-resident audio or video presentation, such as a motion picture, during playback on the player. This technology allows, for example, the viewing of a movie originally containing more adult-oriented content by younger, less mature viewers. Generally, the filtering function is provided by a media content “filter” resident within the DVD player that specifically applies to a particular audio or video presentation, such as a movie. The filter, which is typically stored within a nonvolatile logic memory, such as flash memory, indicates which portions of the audio or video presentation are to be skipped, or which audio portions are to be muted, by the DVD player during playback. Typically, whether the filter is employed for a particular playback of the presentation may be determined by the user by way of a menu selection system provided by the DVD player. Further, different forms of objectionable content, such as profane language, sexually explicit content, and so on, may also be selectively filtered by way of the menu system. In some systems, the filtering system may be protected by way of a user-defined password so that those not privy to the password are unable to defeat the filtering mechanism.
Each filter specific to a particular presentation is typically produced at some point after a DVD of the presentation has been released. Thus, while some filters for preexisting movies may be pre-installed in the DVD player, the player normally also includes a method of accepting and storing new filters as they are produced. Typically, filters are installed by way of a CD, DVD, or other disc readable by the DVD player. Therefore, a user inserts the disc containing the filters of interest into the tray or slot normally employed for playback. The DVD player, recognizing the disc as one containing filters, installs the filters from the disc, possibly at the guidance of the user by way of the player menu system.
While filter delivery and installation via a disc is convenient, additional methods of installing the content filters in a DVD player that do not require the shipment of a disc from a filter provider to the user or consumer may be advantageous.